


let's do something new (and unpredictable)

by larryspoppyflower



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Young Love, alright i cant tag bye, and 18 at the end, okay? okay, they're both 11 in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"anyways, mikey i have to ask you something?" michael gave his friend a questioning look, before overthinking of what calum would say.</p><p>"oh my gosh, cal you're not going to leave are you? was i a bad friend? i'm sorry i'll never call you calpal ever again!" the black-haired boy slapped mikey's arm and scoffed.</p><p>"mikey, shush i'm trying to talk, and i'd never leave you." michael smiled and returned back to the original conversation. (this was normal. michael or calum would get sidetracked and the other would have to bring them back to reality.)</p><p>"uhm, okay so anyways, i was watching this movie with mali the other day, and in the movie the boy was going to kiss a girl, but instead kissed a boy!" michael widened his eyes and gave calum a look, telling him he wanted to know more. "well, after the two boys kissed, i asked mali why and she said because they love each other. then she turned off the movie and we fell asleep." calum explained to mikey, who was now extremely confused. if two boys like each other, they should kiss?</p><p>"wait calum," calum turned to michael, "so does that mean, if i like you, i can kiss you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's do something new (and unpredictable)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble i had to write before i head off to work. enjoy and i hope you like it and the title is from unpredictable by 5sos xx

"mikey?" the brownish-blonde-haired boy turned to his best friend in the whole wide world, calum.

"yeah calpal?" the kiwi pouted and crossed his arms.

"i told you to never call me that!" michael and calum ended up laughing as usual, and going back to their regular conversation.

the day michael and calum met wasn't a big deal to anyone, not even michael and calum. they just were happy to be each other's best friend. (although, their parents were surprised that the first thing they bonded over was /hair dye/)

"anyways, mikey i have to ask you something?" michael gave his friend a questioning look, before overthinking of what calum would say.

"oh my gosh, cal you're not going to leave are you? was i a bad friend? i'm sorry i'll never call you calpal ever again!" the black-haired boy slapped mikey's arm and scoffed.

"mikey, shush i'm trying to talk, and i'd never leave you." michael smiled and returned back to the original conversation. (this was normal. michael or calum would get sidetracked and the other would have to bring them back to reality.)

"uhm, okay so anyways, i was watching this movie with mali the other day, and in the movie the boy was going to kiss a girl, but instead kissed a boy!" michael widened his eyes and gave calum a look, telling him he wanted to know more. "well, after the two boys kissed, i asked mali why and she said because they love each other. then she turned off the movie and we fell asleep." calum explained to mikey, who was now extremely confused. if two boys like each other, they should kiss?

"wait calum," calum turned to michael, "so does that mean, if i like you, i can kiss you?" calum widened his eyes and shrugged.

"i-i don't know.." the two boys were extremely confused, and they were both beginning to panic. michael's eyes were starting to water and he began to shake. calum turned to mikey and gasped. he hugged mikey's body and felt tears go down his face. "m-mikey, please don't cry, i-i'm sorry i shouldn't have talked about it." he felt mikey trembling even more and was about to get his mom when his brain clicked. what if he  _kissed_ mikey? he thought about it for a second. he did love mikey. and mikey loved him.

his thoughts were broken when he heard sobs coming from mikey, who was now full on crying. calum pouted and hugged his best friend again, before turning michael's face towards him. (he tried remembering what that boy did in the movie.) he placed both his hands on mikey's cheeks, bringing him closer. (okay, good so far..) finally, he looked mikey in the eyes and said, "i love you mikey." before placing his lips onto the blonde's.

michael was stunned, but didn't pull away. he liked the feeling of calum's lips on his, and he felt like little bunnies were hopping around in his stomach. michael tried remembering what he saw a girl doing with her boyfriend the other day at the park. he wrapped his arms around calum's neck, feeling calum's arms wrap around his waist. mikey and calum both didn't want to pull away, but had to due to the lack of oxygen.

they were both panting, before michael smiled and attacked calum with a hug. cal smiled and returned the hug, when he heard someone whisper in his ear (knowing it was mikey), "i love you too calpal."

(calum proceeded to smack michael but then kissed his pouty lips again.)

 

.:.:.:.:.

 

_**7 YEARS LATER** _

 

"mikey!" calum ran off the stage and into his boyfriend's strong arms. michael smiled and kissed his boyfriend, before hearing everyone cheer. the students gathered around the field, and finally moved the tassel to the other side. they finally heard their graudation song begin and threw their hats off, everyone cheering and laughing. however, michael and calum were in their own world.

"mikey, we're finally out of high school!" michael smiled and picked up calum, swinging him around before putting him back down. the kiwi boy smiled brightly and leaned in again to kiss his now, lilac-haired lover, before hugging him tightly. they were both now graduated seniors, not at the top of their class but who cared, and were now off to the same college, only a mere 3 hours away.

michael pulled away and intertwined his fingers with calum's. "and to think, this all started with a little calm-me-down kiss when we were both 11." calum smiled at the sweet memory and pecked mikey's lips.

"and i wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on;
> 
> tumblr; slflpoc
> 
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
